Zoey vs The Witch
by Joey-Robbie
Summary: The Group disagrees with Francis, who believes he can take a witch on his own. He dosen't hate the witch anymore. Rated M to be safe.


"Careful guys. I hear a witch." Louis commented, upon hearing the crying infected.

"Lights off!" Bill commanded. Louis, Bill and Zoey immediately clicked their flashlights off, but Francis was reluctant.

"Where is she?" Francis grumbled. "I hate witches!"

"Francis, you idiot." Zoey commented. She turned around from leading the group through Riverside to berate Francis. "Stop screwing around!"

"It'll be fine, Princess." Francis smirked. "This Auto-shotgun will take care of anything."

"Idiot!" Bill mumbled. "I said turn it off!" Bill pushed Louis out of the way in an attempt to turn Francis's Flashlight off for him.

"Hey!" Francis yelled as Bill began reaching for it. "Just wait here, Grandpa. I'll take care of this."

"Turn it off!" Bill growled as he slapped at the flashlight, causing it to break-free from Francis's Shotgun. Louis watched in horror as the spinning torch spun wildly across the tarmac, and stopped directly in front of the witches face. "Witch!" He yelled as the crying figure recoiled in shock at the brilliant light.

"Shit!" Bill yelled as he backed away from Francis to ready his assault rifle. Zoey barely had the time to turn around, when the witch was upon her, copping the full force of the witch's ferocity. She was immediately pushed to the ground, as the witch began clawing at her.

"Zoey!" Louis cried as he continued unloading the full-clip of his Assault Rifle into the witch. Bill was down on one knee, using more controlled bursts, aiming for the witches head, but Francis just stood. Mouth agape. He gave a little shiver as the witch got right up in Zoey's face, pressing her body against the poor teen. Zoey was curled up in the fetal position, desperately trying to protect herself from the witch's long claws, and was doing a good job of avoiding most of the blows. Finally, after Louis's gun clicked dry, the witch collapsed on top of Zoey pinning her to the ground. Her face covered by the Witch's bony chest.

"Are you okay!" Louis cried as he ran over to Zoey, and began pushing the limp corpse away from Zoey, who stared up at her savior.

"I'll be okay." Zoey smiled weakly, as Louis offered her a hand up. Bill glared over at Francis.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Bill yelled at the biker.

"Huh?" Francis grunted, mouth still hanging open.

"Are you even awake?" Bill growled. Francis snapped out of his reverie, and looked at Bill before grunting.

"I gotta go do something." Quick as a flash, Francis dashed off into the nearest house and shut the door. Bill shook his head, and then turned back to Zoey to check if she was alright. Louis had his med pack out and was bandaging a cut on her arm.

"Does it hurt?" Louis asked.

"Only a little." Zoey smiled at him, as he fussed. "Thanks for the assist, Louis."

"It's not a problem." He replied. Louis finished and straightened up. "Anything for you, Zoey." She couldn't help but blush a deep scarlet and turned away from him, slightly embarrassed, but relented and turned back to him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Thanks again."

"If you two lovebirds are quite done. . ." Bill began grumbling, but stopped mid-sentence. "What was that?" Zoey and Louis both gave him odd looks, but he shrugged them off, and continued to follow the source of the noise. He got off the street, and snuck up to the house Francis had entered. He quietly pushed his ear against the door. Zoey and Louis both snuck over to him, and were about to ask him questions, but stopped themselves when Bill's face turned from concern to disgust. Zoey looked at him quizzically, and in turn pressed her ear against the door. Her face turned to one of both shock and disgust.

"Oh Yeah!" Zoey could hear Francis's muffled voice behind the door. "That witch really showed you! That's it Witchy. Give it to her! Give it to her hard!" Zoey almost gagged and stumbled away from the door. Both Bill and Louis decided they had heard entirely too much, and attempted to comfort poor Zoey.

***

The door opened and Francis stepped out, adjusting his pants.

"Guys! We should probably get moving!" He stooped down and grabbed his auto-shotgun that he had left propped against the wall.

"I said-" Francis grumbled when no reply came. "We should. . . "Francis stopped short, when he realized that no one was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"Guys?" His only reply was a muffled cough, and a distant screech from somewhere in the gloomy town.

"I hate you guys."


End file.
